


How Scott Spends His Days

by antoinettevalentinecartier



Series: Tales from Wakanda [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettevalentinecartier/pseuds/antoinettevalentinecartier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa gave all of the Avengers safe haven in Wakanda. This is how Scott adapts to living in hiding away from his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scott Spends His Days

**Author's Note:**

> This series has turned into a bunch of first draft drabbles. I just can't step away from it. Thoughts and feedback are always welcome.

Steve didn’t have to work hard on his sales pitch for Wakanda. Once he had heard that Wakanda had nearly 600 different species of ants, Scott jumped on the plane. It was his destiny. Who would have imagined that there would be an ant species for every need in his life? If he felt like taking a nap, then the weaver ants would make him a hammock out of leaves. If he even appeared lost, his army of ants would jump to act as his personal navigation system. He had a special bond with these ants. 

Scott had yet to find a new ant partner. Antony had been by his side for too much. That ant had pulled him through all of the other ants laughing at him. The mission to become Ant-Man would have been impossible without Antony. 

Scott’s ants were helping build a tree fort in the middle of the Wakandan jungle. Lila and Cooper were going to love it. The kids had drafted themselves into the ant army as officers. The fort would be their new headquarters. All jungle missions would be planned at the war table; the map of the jungle had been graciously provided by T’Challa. Lila documented each new plant and animal species in her war journals. Wakanda offered nothing but new sights in comparison to their farm. Cooper just liked running amongst the trees. As long as the two weren’t learning how to fight, Barton encouraged all jungle missions. 

“Lang, I need a favor. Laura wants to check out some restaurant. We someone to watch the kids,” Clint said from the top of a nearby tree. 

“I don’t know, man,” Scott exhaled. No one should ever trust him with full responsibility over children. There was a reason his ex had custody of Cassie. “I have my ants.”

“The kids love you,” Clint seemingly begged, “I don’t know why, though.”

Clint didn’t give him another chance to say no. Somehow the ex-carnie knew how to handle all of their messes. Scott was too obvious. Every time Lila and Cooper sought out him and his ants his heart screamed for Cassie to do the same. It was the life of a wanted fugitive to be away from family. He was used to it. 

“Let’s fly!,” Cooper exclaimed once the Bartons had dropped off their three kids. Scott now wished that he hadn’t taught them how to fly on his super-sized ants. Pym Particles weren’t always a great idea. “Donatello wants to stretch his wings.”

“Please pretty please, Uncle Scott,” Lila begged.

“Stop twisting my arm.” Scott never could resist these two. Luckily he had already created a chest holster for the wee one. “Here’s the deal, you devil creatures. We’re going to eat the pizza that T’Challa has provided for us and then we’ll do some laps around the castle grounds.”

“No jungle?,” Cooper questioned with puppy dog tears in his eyes. 

“The Night Creatures will come out soon. Our army is not ready for such a battle,” Scott explained. It would be just his luck to have to explain to Barton that he lost his kids in the jungle. These kids were staying clear of that death trap even if it killed him.

When the Bartons returned from the night out on the town, all three would be asleep on his pull-out couch. Flying should wear them out so that new beds and a new bedtime story performance shouldn’t throw them off. His voices frequently got applause. That applause may come from Cassie, who is biased, but it still applies. Scott was going to be the best babysitter to ever babysit.


End file.
